1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fishing lure comprises a body usually in the form of a fish having an eye at the front part of the body for receiving a fishing line. Hook hangers are provided beneath the body and at the tail end thereof, in order to receive hooks. A lip or bill is provided at the front part of the body. Sometimes, the eye is on the lip. A fishing line is attached to the eye and pulls the body of the lure forward in the water.
A drawback of such conventional lure is that when it is pulled forward, different kinds of seaweeds and algae have a tendency to be caught in the space formed between the fishing line and the lip, thus hampering the forward movement of the lure in the water.
Another drawback emanates from the hook provided at the tail part thereof, which in its forward movement has also tendency to collect seaweeds and algae, thus diminishing the efficiency of the hook and also hampering the easy forward movement of the lure in the water.
In some conventional lures, a kind of string, filament or whisker is provided beneath the body of the lure to overcome this last mentioned drawback. Such filament has an end connected to the front part of the body and another end freely facing or adjacently positioned to the point of the hook provided at the tail of the lure. It has been noted that with such filament having a free end, some seaweed and algae were inevitably collected by the tail hook.
A further drawback emanates from the fact of having a hook, usually a treble hook, pendent from the bottom of the lure at the rear part thereof and which in the forward movement of the lure in the water, inevitably dangles. When a fish approaches from the rear and bites the tail of the lure and in case the lure does not have a tail hook, it sometimes happens that before reaching the treble hook pendent from the bottom of the lure and being caught thereby, the fish senses the artificiality of the lure, and abandons it and moves away.